


girl of the hallowed holy ground

by Goodnight Moon (MythologicalHoe), MythologicalHoe



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Ben Solo, Awkwardness, Bartenders, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forests, Loneliness, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Past Child Abuse, Rey Needs A Hug, Sexual Tension, Shy Ben Solo, Snoke commits the abuse on ben not ben on rey, Werewolf Ben Solo, Werewolves, rey is lonely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologicalHoe/pseuds/Goodnight%20Moon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologicalHoe/pseuds/MythologicalHoe
Summary: Rey helps out at Finn and Poe's bar in the winter when a new man shows up in town. He's awkward and he's cute and exactly Rey's type, but she can never seem to get closer to him. Rey works Fire Patrol in the summers at Coruscant National Park, it's good pay and she likes the nature but it's lonely. When she sees Ben in the forest on her walk, the coincidents start making less and less sense and she has more and more questions.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Ben Solo does not like change. He liked routine, knowing that he could sink into the same cycle as he was used to was comforting. He couldn’t do that anymore, though. This was a new town, on the cusp of camping grounds—slash—national park on one side and a supposedly haunted park on one side and a supposedly haunted graveyard on the other. “Wait for you instructions and lie low,” He had been told. 

Ben had never been that far away from his pack before, but he knew that they would be moving here as soon as the winter was over. He was just here early. As a punishment, alone. 

Alone. Ben hated it. He had a new apartment that was filled with unopened boxes and he had no willpower to start making his apartment look like a home. 

Ben can’t stay in this apartment much longer. He grabs the keys to his BMW and starts to drive. It’s cold as balls outside and even in the controlled heat of his car, he shivers. It takes twenty minutes for Ben to find a bar. That is where he ended up. This is a small town, so he doesn’t expect it to be busy. Still, Ben is relieved when he sees there’s no one in there but one guy who seems to be conversing with the male bartender. 

Ben sat down quietly in the corner of the bar and it takes all of five seconds for some girl to come out of the back, a smile on her face. He’s used to seeing fake smiles by people who were forced to work in these jobs. “Hey there, anything that I can get you?” 

“Er, sorry. I’m new. I don’t know what you serve here.” 

“How about you tell me what you usually drink and I can whip you up something real fast?” It’s now that his brain processes the English accent. Maybe it’s the fact that she’s already being friendly that makes him feel a little more nervous, but Ben is now hyper aware of how pretty this girl is. 

“I uh— to be honest I usually just ask for whiskey, I’m not picky.” The girl cocked her head to the side. 

“You don’t look like a whiskey guy to me,” 

“I’m not,” He said. 

“You look more like an amaretto or rum kind of guy. Or if you’re looking for something else, how about a White Russian? Or how about a Negroni?” 

“What’s in a Negroni?” 

“London dry gin, campari, vermouth rosso. It’s sweeter. Tastes good.” 

“I’ll take that.” He has no idea what two of those things are but decided that he would try it anyway. Is it too early to say that he wants to trust this girl almost immediately? She started to make his drink and served it to him. 

“So, you said that you’re new here?” 

“Yeah, just moved in like six days ago.” 

“Oh cool,” She purses her lips and looks down at his drink after she’s given it to him. “You gonna try that?” 

“Oh, shit. Yeah. Sorry.” He took a sip of the drink gingerly and instantly felt relieved. He smiled and he can see relief cross her face. 

“This is really good.” 

“Great.” She smiled. “So, new guy. What’s your name?” 

There’s something about her smile that just makes his entire brain freeze up, and Ben immediately knows that he has to get to know this girl. “Ben,” The girl put her elbows on the counter and smiled. 

“Rey,” She said. “Nice to meet you Ben.” Instead of being a normal fucking person and saying nice to meet you back, Ben nods and takes a sip of his drink. The two of them are staring at each other for a moment when the male bartender says, 

“Hey, Rey. Can you get my phone from the back? I was gonna show Finn a picture of my cat.” 

“You sure that was all you were gonna show him?” 

“Haha very funny,” Rey sticks out her tongue and goes into the back. Ben already missed her talking to him, but he tells himself that she’s coming back. She does and after she gives the other bartender her phone, she goes straight back to Ben. 

“So, Ben. You’re new. What brings you here?” 

“I just needed a drink,” He admitted, “trying to get used to being away from all of my friends and my family.” 

“So why are you here? New job?” 

“Yeah,” He lied. He wished that it was a new job. It was more of a ‘you fucked up and now you can never see your parents again’ sort of thing. 

“Well then, you’ll make new friends!” Rey said. “And you can consider me your first one,” 

“That’s nice, but you don’t have to—” 

“I mean it. What’s your number?” She takes her phone out of her apron and Ben’s eyes go wide, because no one ever has made this sort of effort to be his friend. It takes him a second before he stutters it out and Rey puts it in her phone. The sleeve of the jacket she was wearing slid down a little, revealing the beginnings of a tattoo sleeve. 

Ben found himself staring at her. He probably was already staring at her, but Ben guessed that he was already staring at her. She must think that he’s a creep. Ben is pretty sure that he’s being creepy. He tried to avert his gaze, staring down into his drink. “You okay?” She asked him. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He was almost done with his drink and Rey asked if he wanted a refill. He accepted gladly, and she made him another. He knew from that moment on that he was a goner. He didn’t know how to keep talking to this girl, so he finished the second drink before it started raining. “I’m gonna make myself apple cider, do you want some?” Ben could honestly get drunk for the rest of the day to speed up the time that he had to spend here. 

But he wanted to remember every moment that he got to talk to this girl. 

So he agreed to switch to apple cider.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey isn’t one for dating or flirting really. She just likes to help out her friends and then go back to her secluded areas in the forest. The most she ever talked to people is when she was bartending. She liked to tell other people that it was that way by choice, but the truth was it was just easier that way. She knew for a fact that the three people she really knew well would never do anything to hurt her. So, she liked to keep it that way.

That way she didn’t get lonely or hurt. 

Then he came through the door. She saw him almost immediately. He was a big man, built like a refrigerator. He had great hair too. Finn and Poe glanced at her like they already knew that this man was her type. And then she talked to him, and gods was he shy.

She was done for. 

She gave him apple cider, which he drank gratefully as it was pouring outside. She gave him her number because she hoped to god that he would use it. Who was she kidding though? He wouldn’t use it. 

She probably scared him away. “Did you see the eyes that that boy was giving you?” Poe had almost laughed when Ben had finally worked up the courage to go back out to his car and drive home. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” 

“He likes you ,” 

“He’s probably not going to text me.” Rey said. 

“He totally is.” 

_ 

Ben felt more indecisive than he had ever felt in his life. This sucked. He sat in his apartment, just a little bit cold, and with all of stuff still in boxes. His phone was  charging and he sat there thinking. 

What should he do? 

Should he text her? 

_

He totally does. 

Rey’s surprised. 

She doesn’t want to tell Poe that he’s right, but he probably already knows that he is. Poe’s the one person she knows who’s always right when it comes to boys. Probably because he’s dated so many of them. 

<Unknown>:  Hey this is Ben from the bar

Rey smiled to herself as she opened the door to her apartment. 

<Rey>:  Hey! 

It takes another five minutes for her to hear from Ben, and she’s anxious the entire time. She never really does this sort of thing. 

<Ben>:  I just wanted to say thanks for talking to me at the bar, it’s hard to adjust to new things and you being nice to me just helped calm my nerves. 

This poor man. 

<Rey>:  I totally get  it, it was nice talking to you. 

She doesn’t know how to advance the conversation any further, so she waited for Ben to type something. He doesn’t. Apparently, he didn’t know how to advance the conversation either. He does, however, come in on her next shift. This time he ordered some beer battered fries and a club soda. “What are you doing here?” She asked. 

“This is the only place in the town where I know someone, plus the fries are pretty great here.” 

“ So, you came here to eat fries and see me?” 

“Yep, basically.” He blushed and Rey smiled. He was so cute. 

“Hey, Poe. Can I take a break?” 

“Go ahead sweetheart,” Rey smiled and came out from behind the bar to sit next to him. 

“So, Ben. Why didn’t you text me at all yesterday?” His face went red and immediately Rey said, “Relax, I’m just joking.” She giggled a little as she saw him go through several different emotions all at one time. 

“I honestly didn’t know what to say, I’m not a great conversation person. Especially on text,” 

“I get that,” Rey said, “I’m not a great conversation person in general. I’m horrid at small talks. It starts out with how the weather is and ends with  _ how is your relationship with your mother? Are you getting along well?  _ And that kind of stuff.” 

The first thing Ben knew about himself was that he was not a confident person. Even before he became a werewolf. He knew that there were so many people that were better looking than him, better at being happy than him, there were so many things that people were just better at and Ben could never compete with any of it. 

He knew that he was way in over his head just talking to her, but if Ben was bad at conversating and Rey was tired, she wasn’t letting him see it. Which was good. He was glad that she wasn’t being mean. At the same time, part of his brain was asking himself why he wasn’t being mean. 

He wished that he could just carry out a conversation without doubting himself at every single turn. The two of them ended up talking for the rest of Rey’s shift again, and Rey asked if Ben would wait for her while she finished cleaning up. He did. Even if he was having a panic attack during that one moment. 

The two of them kept talking, about life, about the things they did, and Ben kept thinking that he was spilling too much about himself, but Rey kept telling him things that made him relate. Hard. Not knowing her parents. Making it by herself. Ben related to that. When Rey was done, she jumped over the bar and took down her hair. “Oh thank goodness,” She said, “god I love my job but I’m ready to eat.” The fries that Ben had eaten had been digested and he was starting to get hungry too. “Come on, you want pizza? There’s a pizza place down the block if you want to walk there with me.” 

“That sounds amazing,” He told her. The two of them set out and Rey bid the other bartender goodbye before they got out the door. Ben wasn’t sure what was going to happen. He just knew that he wanted it to last for as long as he possibly could. 


End file.
